His And Hers
by alindy
Summary: "She didn't know how the crap turned so easily to gold, but it had. He didn't know when she'd stopped being a freak and became his, but frankly, he couldn't care less." NP/RB


**I'm going to continue my tradition and post something glee-like for season premiere tonight!**

**All of you who follow me for HP, that will posted within the week (:**

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't know how her life had so easily become a pros and cons list where the pros didn't really exist and the cons lasted far too long. She had absolutely no idea how her control had slipped from her hands so easily and not a clue as to why <em>he<em> had become her savior.

_"Hey, are you…you know-" he said, finding her outside the choir room._

_ "I'm sorry, no, I don't know," she snapped back, trying to cover her face from his view, despite the fact that she knew he'd already seen the tears and heard the crack in her voice._

_ "Ok, are you ok," he answered. She looked up at him and the way his hands were in his pockets, eyes on the ground because of how uncomfortable he was._

_ "Why do you even care? We're not friends, remember?" she responded bitterly, crossing her arms and standing up off the ground._

_ "I don't have to deal with this, I already get enough daily dose of diva when I hear Kurt on the phone as I play Halo with Finn. I was just trying to see if you were alright, I don't actually give a shit," he said, starting to walk away with purpose._

_ "Then why'd you ask?" she yelled after him, more out of curiosity than anger._

_ "I don't know," he belted back, not bothering to look, and Rachel knew with an utmost certainty that he was telling the truth._

She couldn't really tell you where it started. Maybe when Finn got back with Quinn-

"_I told you they'd always be together," he told her._

_ "Why?"_

_ "I've been asking myself the same question since freshman year…"_

Maybe it had been when they had stolen her clothes in the locker room and burned them-

_"Rachel?" her name echoed across the locker room._

_ "Don't come in, I'm- uh- currently undressed and trying to figure out where my clothes went and how exactly to clothe myself," she answered, trying to keep the stumbling and anguish from her voice._

_ "You know where they went," he said loud enough for her to hear but not much louder, stating it evenly with no maliciousness or cruelty._

_ She stood there quietly; trying to hold back the sobs she could feel coming from the back of her throat. The noise from his shifting feet echoed through the locker room and she heard him clear his throat. A jersey came flying through the air and landed on the bench._

_ "Don't fucking get it slushied," and he left._

Either way, no matter what time or where it started, she knew exactly where it ended: him.

Walking back into her life with a grape slushy for _her_ and not for the purpose of throwing and a song in the back of his pocket.

_"Grape," he popped up and handed it to her as her locker door closed._

_ "Déjà vu," she muttered._

_ "What?"_

_ "Déjà vu, a feeling of having already experienced a current situation. See, the phrase can describe this situation because you've done this before and almost in the same exact fashion," she explained, sipping from the slushy at the end of her explanation._

_ "Don't care," he shrugged, but walked with her to Glee anyway._

With him she might have had just as many cons, but she didn't really care: he made them so miniscule compared to the pros.

_"They get to your sheet music?" he asked as he found her sitting in the choir room staring blankly at a wall. She nodded mutely, trying to ignore the tears starting in her eyes. "How about I take you to get a mint chocolate chip shake?"_

_ "Ice cream might hurt my vocal chords," she choked out._

_ "It might not," he answered, putting his arm out for her to take, and she followed._

She didn't know how the shit turned so easily to gold, but it did.

* * *

><p>Puck couldn't tell you when he'd actually decided to do it. Maybe a few days before or when he heard about the burning clothes, but it had probably honestly been while he carried that slushy and he realized he had absolutely no intention of throwing it at her.<p>

_"I appreciate that you didn't throw it at me: this is a new dress."_

Quinn had left him so easily for Finn, _again,_ and he figured it was about time he found someone who actually _cared._

_ "You know, Noah, you could do so much better than her anyways. You have talent, sure you might need to work at it a bit more before it's fully cultivated, but it can't be denied that you have it," she told him as they finished practicing their duet in the auditorium._

_ "I'll keep that in mind," he nodded._

_ "You're good at football, but you're more than just that. You'll be far more than just some 'Lima Loser'."_

He didn't really know it was going to be _her, _Rachel freaking Berry, but it was one of the easiest decisions in his life once he saw her singing on that stage. No, decision wasn't really the right word, it just _happened._

_ "You want to come over and practice? It would make my mom so freaking happy if you came and stayed for dinner, she misses you," he questioned._

_ "I would love to, thank you for the lovely offer."_

She could call him Noah and make him sing and _god_ he really didn't mind at all.

So, as she was sitting at his dining room table with his mom and sister and _her, Rachel Berry_, he thought about how it all started.

_"Noah Puckerman, correct?" she pulled up beside him._

_ "People call me Puck," he squinted at her to see through the sunlight._

_ "Well, Noah," she continued anyways, "I heard you singing in Acafellas and I thought it was lovely. I'm glad you're joining the Glee club, we could really use your talent to back me up."_

_ "What's your name, midget?" he replied in disbelief, confused at how a person so small could even talk so confidently and look him in the eye at the _same time.

_ "Rachel, Rachel Berry," she stuck her hand out._

He didn't know when she'd stopped being a freak and became_ his,_ but frankly, he couldn't care less.

She was his, and he was hers.


End file.
